In the packaging for shipping of various fragile objects, such as lamp bases or the like, it is important that the object be centered and/or in spaced relation with the sides, top and bottom of the shipping container accommodating the object. Heretofore, to accomplish the desired result, it was necessary to utilize substantial amounts of various types of inner packing materials which were either expensive, required the use of special tools or machines, or were difficult to inventory. Furthermore, certain of the inner packing materials were not suitable for use in maintaining the required bottom clearance for the object because after a short period of time the material lost its resilience and/or tended to compact.